


My new pet bunny

by darkness173



Series: Pet AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Traits, Kemonomimi, M/M, Other, Top!Germany, bottom!prussia, bunny!prussia, owner!germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness173/pseuds/darkness173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had wanted a dog, but had gotten a bunny instead. It was going to be my pet from then on, so I had to think of a name for it all the same. I decided that I would name him Gil. Ludwig x bunny!Gilbert</p>
            </blockquote>





	My new pet bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my ff.net account. Very old.

**Hi guys!**

**Well, I've been reading fanfictions for many years now and I've been writing myself for even longer. This is the first story I'm submitting to this website though, so I still have to figure out how this whole "uploading" business works... x)**

**English isn't my native language, so I'm pretty sure I've made some grammar mistakes... I hope it's not too bad! Feel free to tell me if you notice any, it'd be greatly appreciated.**  
  
**Everything is written from Ludwig's point of view, and the "animals" in this fanfiction are actually human beings like us with characteristics like animal ears and tails.**

**I own nothing at all but the idea.**

**It's rated M because of sexual themes.**

**I hope you like!**

* * *

**My new pet bunny**

[Ludwig x bunny!Gilbert]

When my parents had asked me what I wanted for my fourteenth birthday, I had answered that I wanted a dog. I had wanted a dog all my life, but had always been told that I was too young to take over such a big responsibility. Maybe I had been, but when I was about to turn fourteen, I felt like I was old enough to do so, then. My parents agreed and promised me that a pet was going to be waiting for me when I came home from school that day.

It was hell going through all the lessons carrying that knowledge. My mother had baked a Schwarzwäldertorte to bring along at school, and in the break I offered a piece to everyone of my class, even the teacher. I did not give a damn about my cake and the congratulations. I just wanted to go home and see my dog. My best friend Feliciano had bought me a gift, and when I unwrapped it, I told him with a smug grin that I did not need a plush puppy, since my parents had bought me a real one. Even he was delighted about that novelty, and I had to promise him to let him come over soon to see the new family member.

When school was over, I ran through all the way back home. My mother welcomed me at the door and told me to calm down while laughing. I tried to squint, to see if the dog was somewhere behind her, but I could not see anything. She told me that my pet was waiting in my room and finally let go of me. I stumbled upstairs as fast as I could. When I opened the door, no dog jumped at me to greet me. I was disappointed, but even more so when I saw that there was no dog in my room at all. A big cage was standing in the corner of the room instead, and I approached it quickly to see what was inside it. There was a little wooden house in it and since I could not see any pet, I supposed it was hiding inside there. I clicked with my tongue in the hope that, whatever animal my parents had bought would come out and show itself. It did not. My mother came into my room and asked me if I was happy. I asked her if I could go into the cage, since the pet did not come out on its own. She said that I could do whatever I wanted, that it was my pet and I had to take care of it from now on. I opened the cage and stepped into it. I shyly peeped through the wooden house's door and saw a little bunny curled up in a corner. It looked frightened and uncomfortable, his fluffy white ears were resting low against his head and his bright red eyes scrutinized me nervously. It was indeed cute, but not what I had wanted.

I went out for a walk. My mother had told me that a dog took up too much time when taken care of. Nobody in my family would have been present enough for it. So they bought me a bunny instead. A bunny you did not have to go walkies with. It was enough feeding it and cleaning the cage once a week. I did not want a bunny.

When I returned home in the evening, I ate dinner with both my parents. They seemed to be saddened that I was not happy about my present. I told them that I had wanted a dog and not a bunny. When dinner was over I went upstairs and washed myself. When I entered my room, I felt strange. The bunny still had not come out of its little house, so I could not see what it was doing. I put on my pajama and approached the cage once more. I had wanted a dog, but I had gotten a bunny instead. It was going to be my pet from then on, so I had to think of a name for it all the same. Was it a boy or a girl? I did not even know that. To me it had looked like a boy, but it was so petite and had such a feminine visage that it could also be a girl. I decided that I would name him Gil, because that was the name I would have given my dog if I had gotten one. I tried it out, I called out for him, but there was no reaction from his side. I went to bed and the thought of having a bunny instead of a dog was not so bad anymore.

Gil never came out of his little wooden house while I was in the room. He would eat and drink only when I was at school or asleep at night. The days I cleaned his cage, I did not dare enter the little house. I talked to him often, told him about myself and about the things I had done during the day. Sometimes, I sang to him or told him fairy tales. Most of all I told him Grimms Märchen, since these were my favorite ones. I wished for my bunny to show itself soon and my wish was granted while I was doing homework one evening. I was sitting at my desk, bent over my mathematic book, as a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. When I turned my head to see what it was, my eyes met Gil's red ones and I gasped in surprise. He was standing right in front of the bars of the cage and looking at me with a sheepish smile on his face. Aren't you going to entertain me this evening? he asked me. I immediately forgot about my algebra exercises and stood up of my chair instead. When I approached the cage, Gil did not step back. He had his hands intertwined behind his back and was wiggling a little from excitement. I smiled at him widely, happy to finally have the chance to get to know him. I told him that he had really cute ears, and his pale cheeks became pink. He looked pleased. He had beautiful shiny white hair which framed his face delicately and his skin was smooth and pale. The only part of his body which was not bare, was his lower abdomen. It was covered with white hairs which started as a point right under his belly button and ended as a thick fur between his thighs. Even cuter than his ears, was his fluffy tail, but I did not tell him that. If Gil was shy, I did not want to embarrass him, especially since we did not know each other yet. He was not shy at all, I realized later, he just liked compliments very much. And that was why he would blush that often, just because he loved being complimented. Can I touch you? I asked him, because I really, really wanted to pet him, and he answered that yes, I could touch him. So I reached out and slipped my hand through the cage's bars. His skin was warm and soft as it made contact with my fingertips. I caressed his cheek, and he gazed at me with delighted eyes. He told me that I could touch his ears as well, if I liked them so much, and I did so. I petted his head and ears, and after a while Gil was leaning against the bars and had his eyes closed as a clear sign of pleasure and comfort.

This was how our friendship started. After that evening, he would come out of his little wooden house very often, especially when I came home from school, he would be waiting for me and greet me warmly when I stepped into my room. When I talked to him, he would talk back to me, when I sang to him, he would sometimes sing along. When I told him fairy tales, he would listen and comment on how he would have totally kicked the evil hag's or wolf's ass. I thought it was cute that a little bunny like him had that kind of self esteem, so I always agreed and told him that he was indeed the toughest bunny I had ever seen. He would let himself be petted for longer after a good compliment. I loved to coddle him with touches and treats.

One day, I opened the cage and told him that he could come out if he wanted to. He seemed unsure at first, almost frightened indeed, but then he stepped out of it and grinned at me happily. He walked around in my room for some minutes and then sat down onto my bed. I joined him cautiously, but he did not seem to be bothered by our closeness. I started to pet his head, and he leaned closer, clearly pleased of the attentions I was giving him. I stroked his nape and his back, and he nuzzled my jaw and nibbled gently my chin. I had once read an article about rabbits which said that if your bunny nuzzled, licked and nibbled you, it meant that it liked you a whole lot. My heart started beating faster from happiness. I asked Gil if I could hold him in my arms, but he did not answer. I was disappointed, and when he stood up, I did not expect him to sit down onto my lap, one leg at each side of me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my neck and licked my cheek softly. I felt myself growing hot, because that position was kind of intimate, and it was strange to have Gil's weight on me and feel his warmness through my clothes. He nudged me with his nose, and I remembered to stroke his back and sides. Once, I dared to let my hand slip lower and caress his fluffy tail, but I stopped immediately as he made a pained noise and pushed himself up against me.

It became daily routine to let Gil out of his cage for a few hours. He seemed to become more affectionate every day and even lay down onto my bed when I petted him. I told him often what a cute bunny he was, how much I liked his ears and his red eyes. He always grinned pleased and told me to touch his ears if I really liked them that much. I always complied and stroked his soft ears back. One day, he asked me if I did not like his tail, and I felt my face becoming red. I answered that I liked his tail very much, and he asked me if I wanted to touch it. And I did. I did want to touch it. He turned on his side and gazed at me with half-lidded eyes, and I bent over him and reached out for his fluffy tail. I caressed it and gave it a gentle squeeze, and he shuddered lightly and smiled at me, a blush of pleasure spreading over his face. I touched his tail often after that time, and he started making pained noises again, but assured me that it did not hurt.

I let Feliciano see Gil only after a year, when I had already turned fifteen. Up until then, I had always made up excuses to meet outside or to go to his house. I had not wanted to show my bunny to anyone, because I had felt like he was mine and only for me to see and pet. When Feliciano got to know that my parents had bought me a bunny and not a dog, he had squealed in delight and exclaimed that bunnies were the cutest things in the world. Gil had seemed to be pleased about the compliments Feliciano showered him with. He had even let himself be petted, but had not lay down how he usually did when we were alone. When Feliciano went home that evening, I went into the living room and thanked my parents, told them that I was really happy that they had gotten me a bunny the past year. They smiled and answered that they were happy as long as I was.

I started lying down beside Gil when I petted him, and he would often bury himself in my arms. He pushed against me when I touched his tail, and I started reacting to his behaviors. I did not know if it was alright to feel the way I felt, but Gil made me feel quite flustered and also a little excited when he rubbed himself against me and made cute noises. Soon, I was not only touching his tail, but his backside in general and also his thighs. I was afraid that what I did was not alright, so I started locking up the door just in case my parents would try to come in. Just like I petted him, Gil started touching me as well. He would touch my visage, caress my chest and arms. He always nuzzled, licked and nibbled different parts of my face and sometimes also my neck. One day, as I was rubbing his chest and tummy, he bit my neck so hard, that I had to walk around with a bruise on it for a few days. My parents had demanded to know where the bruise had come from and they had calmed down only after I had told them that it had been Gil. At school everybody made jokes about me having a girlfriend, but I did not give a damn about girls. I wondered if other boys had such a relationship with their pet as well, but I never dared to ask anybody.

When Gil asked me if he could take my clothes off the way he could touch my bare skin, as well, I scolded him and explained to him that bunnies did not have the right to touch humans without their clothes on. Gil hid inside his little wooden house for the rest of the evening, and I felt guilty and barely managed to fall asleep that night. The next day, I was wearing only my boxer shorts when we lay in bed together, and Gil's skin against my own made me feel hot and anxious. His attention was not only on my face anymore, he licked and nibbled my shoulders and chest, too, then. I asked him if I could kiss him, and he seemed confused, almost as if he did not know what I meant by kissing. So I just did it. I cupped his face gently and pressed my lips softly against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and nibbled at my bottom lip eagerly. I stroked his hair and ears, and when he licked me, I opened my mouth and met his tongue with my own. He seemed to like what we were doing, because he pushed up against me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I had never kissed somebody else before, but together we discovered how it worked and what felt the best. And then, we practiced every day.

The first time Gil noticed that I was getting aroused by the things we did together, he did not react frightened or disgusted, the way I had imagined it. He grinned. He said something about the two of us having to mate soon, and I was so embarrassed, that I tried to cover it up with anger, and sent him back into the cage. If he wanted to mate, he would have to look out for a female bunny, I yelled at him. He did not come out of his little house for the next three days after that.

I had to lure him out of the cage with a piece of carrot cake, and when he finally left it, I let him eat in peace. When he was done, I asked him if he knew how to mate, and he answered that, no, he did not, but that he would know when the time came, and that I would, too. I petted only his head and kissed only his nose and cheeks that evening.

The thought of making love, mating, how he would call it, became more appealing every day. He had proposed it, and I was indeed considering it. He did not even flinch when I touched his fur for the first time. I stroked him gently, and he moaned loudly, louder than he ever had while I touched his tail or backside. I felt something grow bigger in my hand and was surprised when I saw a member peek out from between the white hairs. I continued to caress and massage him, and he kissed me, licked and bit my neck and shoulders in a way he had never done before. He came with a pleased mewl, and I knew that we had reached a new level in our relationship.

I allowed him to touch me in the same way only after a few weeks of getting him off. I felt really strange, first, when he rubbed my erection through my boxer shorts. I was even a bit upset when he slipped his hand into my underwear and pulled out my member, pumping it with slow, gentle strokes. But the feeling of pleasure was too intense, and soon I was just panting and squirming under his touches until I climaxed.

We got each other off more and more often as time passed. And in spring, after I had already turned sixteen, Gil asked me if we could mate. He asked me casually, as if there was nothing special about it. I was greatly embarrassed, almost to the point of running out of my room, but on the other side I wanted to make love to him as well. We can try, I answered, and the matter was settled.

He stepped out of his cage right away, after I had opened it, and lay down onto my bed, making himself comfortable on the cushions. An adorable blush was covering his cheeks, and he smiled at me, his eyes half-lidded. I joined him, and he started to tug at my clothes, making it clear that he wanted me to take them off. So I did. We lay naked in each other's arms like so many times before and caressed and kissed each other like so many times before. Also the pleasing each other by pumping each other's member part was nothing new anymore. But it sure was new to me when he climbed onto me and started to rub our groins together, like a boy and a girl had done in a movie I had seen. The only difference was that we could not sleep together, because we were both boys. He seemed to think otherwise, though. He said that we could mate just like a male bunny and a female bunny would, that I just had to touch his backside enough. I did not know what he meant, but he showed me. He took my hand and guided it between his legs. My fingers slipped between his buttocks, and I felt that it was very warm and moist there. I just rubbed him for a while, but it was getting wetter, and my fingers eventually easily slipped into him. It was strange, but it fascinated and aroused me to no end, so I started to move my fingers inside him and caress his inner walls. He moaned loudly and pushed back onto my hand. At some point, he seemed to be tired of it and slapped my hand away. I looked up at him in confusion, but he grabbed my member instead and positioned himself on top of it. Then he sat down, and I choked on my own breath. It was incredibly warm and tight inside him. I had closed my eyes in delight, and he was licking and nibbling my jaw, whispering how much he liked me and that he was happy to have such a great master as me. I held his thighs tightly as he started to move, rock his hips, impale himself onto my member. I eventually tried to meet his movements with my own, and we had sex. We mated, like he had wanted us to.

But I knew this was not supposed to be happening. None of the things we had done in the last two years were supposed to have happened. I once asked Feliciano what his relationship to his pet was like, and he told me that his kitty, Lovi, was adorable, but had a really difficult personality. If he touched him for too long, he would get angry and bite or scratch him. It was best to let Lovi come to him when he felt like it, because, then, Lovi would be affectionate, purr and rub his head cutely against him. He seemed to like his kitty very much, but not in the same way I liked Gil. One day, I worked up the courage and asked him directly. Have you ever slept with Lovi? I asked him. And he answered that they slept together indeed very often. I was happy, wanted to tell him that I was sleeping with my pet almost every day, but then he explained to me that Lovi liked to make himself comfortable on his bed during night, and, sometimes, when the kitty was in a good mood, he permitted him to hug him through the night. Other times, he would bite his hand and say that he was a bastard for touching him all the time.

I understood that I was indeed alone with my weird relationship. That probably nobody else loved his pet the way I loved Gil.

Once, Gil told me that he wished I could be a female bunny, the way we could have little bunny babies together. I answered that it was sick and disgusting to think something like that, and that I would never be the female, that he would be the girl if we had to have babies. He shrugged, as if he would not mind being a girl. He had grown to be an adult rabbit, his ears were much longer, then, and he was much taller and had a much broader body than before. Even his red eyes had narrowed, and the features of his handsome face had sharpened altogether. I still was taller and more muscular than him, tough, maybe because I was human, maybe because it was just the way I was. He often told me that he liked the way I looked and that we should mate more often. It was embarrassing, but I would not turn him down when he would start licking and sucking at my neck.

The day I turned seventeen, my parents found out about my relationship with Gil. It was the worst day in my whole life. They scolded me and told me that a pet was not thought to have a love relationship with, but just for the company it could offer me. I argued that Gil was just like every other person able to love and be loved, but they had no mercy for neither of us. They took him away from me, said that he was going to be happier with another family, with another owner, who would take care of him in a more appropriate way. I hated my parents for that, I never forgave them. My life lost its meaning the moment Gil's tear-filled eyes met mine as he was transported away to somebody else's home.

The year I had to endure before leaving home, was like hell to me. Sleeping in my bed reminded me of the sweet moments I had shared with my little white bunny, and sometimes I thought that I could still smell Gil's scent on the sheets, but it probably was only my imagination. Eventually, the great pain faded away, and I tried living again, but life was not the same anymore. Nothing was.

As soon as I turned eighteen, I left home and started my own life. I lived in a little flat outside of town and worked as a mechanic. I did not care that with the marks I had always had during my school time, I could have afforded a much better job. I did not give a damn about my life.

I only started to give a damn about it again when a familiar white bunny showed up in front of my door. I did not believe my eyes. It was most certainly him, but he was emaciated and injured. There were bite marks all over his arms and legs, scratches on his back and shoulders. He smiled at me widely, asked me if he really was that awesome to leave me speechless like that. I answered that he indeed was and took him in.

He had escaped from his family and had looked for me in the whole city. He had been looking for me for a whole week, he explained. Some stray cats had attacked him, but he had kicked their asses, he claimed. He was handsomer than ever. My heart started to beat again, full of life. I did not even notice that I was crying, and he kissed me softly. I am yours, he declared. Yours only, yours forever.

And I had no doubt about it. Nobody would change something about it this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated =)**

* * *

**Update: I wrote another fic in this style - it's a kitty!Lovino x Feliciano fanfiction. Check out my profile for "One difficult kitty" if you're interested.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [darkness173](http://www.darkness173.tumblr.com/) or [reflections173](http://www.reflections173.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
